Vergeben
Vergeben (also known as “The Verge”) is a totes legit “””leaker””” who seems to be Smash Ultimate's equivalent to the Gematsu Leaker. He supposedly has his information provided to him by many mysterious sources who contact him every so often via a banana phone. Vergeben then shares his insider information via meFAGs and/or Leddit. He only uses those sites. All people claiming to be him on other sites are imposters. According to WonkyKong, he has crapped his pants on more than one occasion. Supposedly the only true thing he has ever leaked. This became a true cum shot of the entire thing, Orgasming over how much crap he saw in that mans pants. History of The Verge Vergybergy has a mostly inaccurate history with a few notable 2legit2quit leaks. He's known for having many sources who leak information to him, several of which ended up being frauds, and a history of editing and deleting his posts, possibly to make himself look more correct than he is. Especially with his recent post. Some of his major “””leak””” threads of the faggot: *Leakileaks *Leakileaks part 2 With those out of the way, why does he have such a spotty history? Well, let's look at several of his previous leaks and see what's come true. (Credit to MeepleLardicle for the majority of this list.) *He accurately leaked the Ninja Turtles in Injustice 2. He also mentioned Enchantress, but everyone knew she was cumming. *He accurately leaked Groh for Soul Calibur 6, but he also got several details about the game wrong. *He leaked Goku Black, Bardock, Broly, Hit, Beerus, base form Goku, base form Vegeta, Zarbon and Raditz for Dragon Ball FighterZ. Except Goku Black, Bardock, and Broly were already highly speculated (it's about the equivalent of "leaking" the Inklings and Ice Climbers for Smash Ultimate), the base forms apparently already had other rumors surrounding them, Hit and Beerus had already been leaked before Vergeben tried to take credit for them, and Zarbon and Raditz just haven't shown up at all. He also has a season 2 DLC leak, but considering according to it, all of the season 1 DLC was supposed to be out by July (for reference, as of the end of July 2018, only half of the characters are out), so chances are it's fake. *He had three Street Fighter V leaks. Of them, one was true while another wasn't even originally his leak. *He leaked Metroid Prime 4 being developed by Namco, but this had actually already been discovered a few days before. *He said that DMC5 would be revealed at PSX, This was wrong as it was revealed at E3 instead. *He parroted Stealth's rumors about a Castlevania revival which has yet to take effect. *He backed Star Fox Grand Prix rumors. As of yet, we still know nothing of whether this game even exists, but it doesn't seem likely. *And perhaps most infamously, he leaked some MvCI DLC which never took effect due to the game's failure. (Due to the fact that a bunch of idiots jumped on the hate bandwagon) To date, no one knows if this leak was accurate, and chances are no one will ever know. (shame on those people. SHAME. ON. THEM!) *He also predicted the localization of Mother 3 just like literally every “””insider”””, it hasn’t happened yet. (And never will for various reasons like the maygypies being likely to be mistaken for trannies even though they are supposed to look like drag queens) *He leaked a new JoJo's Bizarre Adventure game developed by French Bread, which was provededed as fake Peach’s . So while he has been accurate like once, he's also piggybacked off of others while trying to take credit for that, he's edited and deleted posts, and his leaking what virtually every source gives him harms him credibility him himly. Smash Ultimate Leaks His initial leak , shortly after Smash Ultimate was revealed, said that the third-party characters in the game would be Sonic, Tails, Bayonetta, Mega Man, Zero, Phoenix Wright, Snake, Cloud, and Noctis. Even for fake leaks, this one was pretty obviously bad, and he later disavowed it. Five days later, he said that Ridley would be playable and that the game, while still a sequel, would reuse assets from Smash 4. By this point, the Resetera admins had already made it clear that they expected Ridley to be in (and considering they leaked Aces and the Captain Toad port, they were credible), so he wasn't the first to say that Ridley would be in. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH. In May, he made several more claims. He claimed that a reliable source said that Ridley would be playable, and then he stated that another source said that Simon Belmont and the Ice Climbers would be playable. He also said that, according to this second source, everyone from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U would be coming back. He explicitly stated these games when saying there were no cuts. He did not say that everyone who had ever been in Smash would return, and singling out the Ice Climbers is proof enough of this. He later amended this information to say that according to his Simon Belmont source, Snake would also be coming back (which makes sense when considering, as pointed out by others in the topic, it wouldn't make sense for Konami to OK a newcomer but not Snake's return), and there would be Minecraft content in the game (which was commonly speculated at the time). He later doubled down on Ridley, stating that three of his sources (including the Belmont guy) were all positive that Ridley would be revealed at E3. He never said that Simon Belmont would be revealed at E3. DONT STOP THAT OOOOOH OOOOH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH As of the Smash Ultimate reveal, Ridley, the Ice Climbers, and Snake are all playable. Additionally, there are no cuts (which was another common prediction due to the reused ets thing). However, he did not predict that everyone would return, nor did he predict that Daisy would be joining the battle. He also said that Ridley would have some presence at E3 besides Smash, which did not happen. He later backtracked and tied this to either the amiibo or the banner. After E3, he stated that there would be at least half a dozen more newcomers including Simon Belmont. He later stated that he would no longer leak anything else for Smash Ultimate, only to go back on this and say that Isabelle (commonly speculated, despite what some may say) would also be playable. While the mods deleted the topic for trolling, there are as of yet no indications one way or the other that Minecraft content will be in the game. Only time will tell if he's right. On August 3, he stated that there would be a playable gen 7 Pokemon that is not Decidueye. Then he said it's not Mimikyu or Lycanroc either. (Dead link, so have a Reddit source too.) This is what source A says, etc." stuff, instead leaning more toward certainty all the while refusing to elaborate. Only time will tell if he's right. On August 4th, MeepleLardicle discovered that Stealth actually mentioned Simon Belmont before Vergben, meaning the Minecraft content is now the only part of Vergeben's leak that can be attributed to him and is all his leak hinges on. However he made a claim that Konami was going to reveal a Konami Rebirth collection at E3, so this could mean this is a different situation. On August 7th, loz18 revealed that Vergeben had PM'd him saying both that the gen 7 Pokemon is Incineroar and that there are no new DK characters. However, both have expressed doubts about the veracity of the lack of DK newcomers, and Vergeben specifically is unsure whether Incineroar is the Pokemon. The source was Lupensko who made the rumor based on a ty 4chan leak saying K.Rool was out. (goes to show how easily Vergeman keeps on falling for "totally legit sources" like these) On August 8, Simon Belmont was confirmed (along with Jack Henry Dappen, Chrom, and Dark Samus as echoes). King K. Rool was also confirmed, but this didn't really affect his leak one way or the other. Additionally, Mimikyu was explicitly shown as a Pokeball, and Animal Crossing has a new Assist Trophy while Isabelle's nowhere in sight, so essentially, it was a very good day for Vergeben. On August 18, he states that Ken is missing, does this mean that Ken from Street Fighter is confirmed as a playable fighter? A few days later, he stated that Square Enix would get a second character, and some people said that he gotten info from the NeoGAF leak, but he doesn't know that at all. However, now that the NeoGAF leak has been disproven, it's pretty clear that they're not related. On September 13, Isabelle was revealed as a unique fighter. Vergeben had at one point said that she was an echo, but he later clarified that that was just a guess and that he wasn't actually sure. On September 16 he claimed that the gen 7 Pokemon newcomer he had previously mentioned is without a doubt Incineroar. He also doubled down on Ken, and said that if the Square Enix newcomer isn't in the base game they will be included as DLC. This raised the ire of many members of the community, who were counting on Vergeben to crush the blossoming Box theory, only to have him seemingly slant towards it to the point of adjusting his leak to explain around the potential absence of the Square Enix newcomer. Since then, he's become something of a public enemy to many members of the forum, and the recipient of many parody accounts with names such as "Viagreben, as well as many accounts with -themed names popping up making threads with the intent of discrediting him. On September 25th, a blog post for a Pokemon theme was posted. People who think the music theory is true umed this meant Incineroar won't get in and went to Vergeben about it, in a not so friendly way. Vergeben responded back by telling them to go themselves, and called out the board's (au)"tism", angering many. He later apologized for it, but did NOT apologize for insulting Tight-Knots, saying he wished she was dropped on her head. On October 24, Chadondorf and his right hand man Eric teamed up with the Grinch to try and pwn Virginben epic style but The Verge was much too strong and big and so he ed their es so hard they died like a Snoop Doggie Doggie Za Warudo Land 4: The Return of Jafar. On October 30, Vergeben claimed that the Grinch leak is fake and Isaac is an ASSist trophy as Bad Ending!!!!!. AND HE WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG He was evaporated by a beam of light later that day. On Someday, I Don’t Know, Vergeman said that he totally knew Piranha Plant was playable guys I swear he just didn’t say it because you guys were being big meanies!!! A long ago in a galaxy far far away Senjougahara Hitagi from Monogatari said that Steve from Mein Kampf and Katalina are playable characters and VergeSmerge said he was to be trusted except they totally aren’t 100% in the geimu gays if Hitagi is wrong Verge can’t be held accountable. And then Hitagi backtracked on Katalina being playable and like everyone has already leaked Stevie Wonder so who cares about that purple haired female dog. 2 weeks before the game released, (and when the game was leaked by some filthy beaners and got datamined ) Vergeman claimed that Minecraft was still in game, just as a boss. This doesn't make any sense, because dataminers and people who played the game early, have claimed otherwise. And now the game is out and there is no Minecrap boss. In December 7, it was announced that Joker was the first DLC character, bringing the whole "Square Enix" being first thing to a close Proving once for all, that Vergeben was a fraud.....or is he? (here we go again) In June 13, 2019 Erdrick and other 3 Dragon Quest characters were announced, this proving that Vergeben was actually right when he said that Square Enix would get a second newcomer in Smash. The Steverdrick Arc During December, it was spilled by dataminers that, on a secret discord channel, KuroganeHammer and other discovered hashstrings for codenamed DLC characters and were keeping it a secret to insiders for a long while. Codename Pakkun and Jack (who was umed to be Raiden at first) was found in November 20. Codename "Brave" was found on the launch version patch of Ultimate which caused a load of speculation by the smash fanbase and dataminers themselves. Before the codenames were spilled, two popular 5ch rumors arose, the later on claiming the rumored Steve was indeed for the base game but sent back to DLC for promotional reasons and both the latest and earliest rumors saying SWORD GOHAN (aka Erdrick from Dragon Quest 3, another swordsman) will be part of the Fighter P DLC. Kurogane proceed to ask insiders such as Xenother (aka Literally Whoother), SpawnWave (follows him), and Virginman about Brave and Jack until a modder named Mizumi spilled the beans. Mizumi umes the parameter for Brave could be Sora due to how floaty and slippery he is. later on, an insider, who's famed for leaking Cloud's reveal, stage, and release of the DLC by going to the depths of S-E hell (something Virginman will never EVER achieve at), named Tansut put his hat on for Sword Gohan in the rumor saying it accurately speaks about Erdrick happening and him having Robin/Corrin styled alternate costumes. However, he doesn't speak for the pallet swaps or the acclaimed stage before the 5ch rumors, a Kingdom Hearts fan, KronoXIV, leaked Vergeman's little "7 S-E names" list he was adamant of not wanting to be leak. (which makes this the 2ND official time Vergy got fooled by a poser) Which was said to be leaked on Discord since September at earliest with PolarPanda (aka King Genofag) "accidentally" confirming it was leaked by asking Hitagi about it and Krono tricking him to disclose it. the list of names where: '''El "Sword Gohan" Bravado (Erdrick), Swordroid 17 (Luminary), Mama's Boi (Sephiroth), Sword Godku (Crono), Geno, Sor'e'a'''ss', and a Slime.''' Sword Gohan (Erdrick) was said as the most mentioned with Swordroid 17 (Luminary) being second when Erdrick is mentioned. Geno is said to be not to taken "seriously" (what did you expect?) and Slime was mentioned once. Sor(e)a(ss) is confirmed out according to the list with Vergeman declaring his main "sources" agreed he was out, yet doesn't know about Erdrick like the others? This what triggered KronoXIV to leak the names. now every other insider are banking on Erdrick being the next rep with, with Xplain's Jon putting faith on it like the Grinch banner being fake, and Imran saying a DoA director, he interviewed, dodged a question about Super Smash Bros. the question is will this be the break out Vergeman? will the "Minecraft " be for the supposed Steve DLC? 2/13 Nintendo Direct Vergeben said Star Fox Grand Prix and a Pikmin 3 port would be revealed in the 2/13 direct (https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/234547-super-smash-bros-ultimate/77476995?jumpto=24), and that the 2D Zelda game is not connected to Link's Awakening (https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/234547-super-smash-bros-ultimate/77476995/917384528). He died the following day. And now he says that a Zelda themed DLC for Crypt of the Necro Dancer was the 2D Zelda game and his followers are buying it completely ignoring that he got Stair Fax Kart and Pikuman wrong too Category:Users Category:Leakers Category:Leaks